Forget Me Not
by Chitos-Bluebear
Summary: One-Shot- 5 tahun berlalu setelah peristiwa dirinya terjebak di dunia guertena, tapi Ib belum mengingat hal itu dan juga pada Garry yang mengorbankan 'mawar'-nya untuk Ib. (An Epilogue from Ending The Forgotten Portrait, maybe?)Warning inside and Enjoy! (ow0)/


**Disclaimer: Ib © Kouri**

 **Forget Me Not © Chitos-Bluebear**

 **The cover picture isn't mine.**

 **Warning: Typo-POV-OC-Rush**

* * *

' _Manusia pasti akan terus hidup jika kau selalu mengingatnya. Karena itu walaupun aku sudah tiada, maukah kau terus mengingatku?'_

'… _Ib…'_

 _._

 _._

 **Ib POV**

Bau cat minyak dan _thinner_ yang khas menguar ke indera penciuman saat aku memasuki ruang klub melukis di sekolahku. Tidak ada siapa pun di dalam ruangan berbentuk persegi empat itu, hanya ada peralatan melukis seperti kanvas dan tripod kayu, lemari kaca berisi peralatan melukis, meja kayu panjang yang terletak di sudut ruangan, dan kursi-kursi yang tersusun rapi di samping meja tersebut.

Tadinya aku datang kemari untuk bergabung ke dalam klub melukis, aku sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan guru pembimbing klub tersebut. Guru pembimbing itu sudah sangat tua, namun dia ramah dan sangat mengapresiasi niat-ku untuk masuk ke dalam klub yang tidak begitu populer di sekolah ini. Begitulah katanya.

Sebenarnya aku juga tidak terlalu peduli tentang populer tidaknya klub ini. Yang terpenting aku bisa menyalurkan hobi melukisku dengan tenang.

Mungkin ini terdengar aneh, dulu aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan seni apalagi melukis. Hobi ini kudapatkan setelah mengalami insiden misterius saat aku masih berumur 10 tahun di gallery Guertena, sang seniman terkenal di seluruh negeri. Karya-karyanya yang unik menyimpan keindahan serta sisi misterius yang menarik perhatian.

Aku tidak begitu ingat kejadian persisnya. Bahkan aku sudah melupakannya. Sesaat setelah aku berada di gallery tersebut orang tuaku berkata bahwa aku menghilang selama 2 jam. Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh tidak mengingat kenapa dan kemana aku bisa menghilang pada saat itu. Yang bisa kuingat adalah sosok samar seseorang yang tidak begitu kukenal, namun terasa hangat bagiku. Orang yang memberiku permen rasa lemon yang masih terus kusimpan hingga saat ini.

Sampai sekarang aku masih berusaha untuk mengingat siapa orang itu, namun aku tidak bisa. Setiap kali aku memaksakan diri untuk mengingat hasilnya kepalaku jadi sakit sendiri. Setelah kejadian itu tanpa sadar aku jadi sering menggambarkan serpihan ingatanku saat berada di gallery tersebut, memang semuanya tidak tergambar dengan jelas.

Hanya ada satu gambar yang sangat jelas kulukiskan di atas kanvas, yaitu sebuah bunga mawar berwarna biru yang menawan. Aku tidak tahu apa hubungan semua ingatan yang sudah kulupakan dengan sebuah mawar biru, tapi aku yakin mawar biru itu akan menjadi bukti penting dari semua kepingan kenangan yang belum terkumpul ini.

Lama kelamaan aku jadi semakin suka melukis, mungkin juga karena aku tidak begitu suka berbicara banyak dan lebih senang menyalurkan pikiranku lewat tulisan atau menggambar sejak kecil. Akhirnya aku jadi terhanyut dalam hobi baruku ini dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti klub melukis saat masuk SMA.

Aku melihat ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung di samping lukisan dengan aliran abstrak. Sudah sepuluh menit aku berdiri di dalam ruangan ini tapi belum ada orang yang datang.

Setelah pulang sekolah tadi pak guru memang menyuruhku untuk datang ke ruang klub yang berada di ujung koridor sekolah di lantai satu, tepat di samping klub musik. Katanya aku bisa langsung mengikuti kegiatan klub dan melakukan konfirmasi dengan ketuanya.

Apa mungkin hari ini memang bukan jadwal kegiatan klub? Aku lupa menanyakan hal itu pada pak guru. Tapi ruangan ini tidak terkunci, lagipula ada satu kanvas dengan lukisan pemandangan yang belum selesai. Catnya masih basah, palet serta kuas lukisnya pun masih tergeletak di atas kursi kayu bulat itu. Berarti memang ada seseorang yang berada di sini sebelum aku datang. Aku akan menunggu sampai orang itu datang kemari. Siapa tahu dia adalah ketua klub melukis.

Baru saja aku akan duduk di atas kursi tiba-tiba aku melihat sebuah kotak kaca berisikan vas kristal dengan bunga mawar biru yang kukenal. Kotak kaca itu tadi tertutup oleh kain berwarna putih, sehingga luput dari perhatianku. Tapi karena ada angin yang bertiup kencang dari jendela yang terbuka kain yang menutupi kotak kaca itu jadi tergeser dan turun ke bawah.

Aku tidak jadi duduk dan memilih melangkahkan kedua kakiku menuju kotak kaca yang terletak di atas meja kayu mahoni panjang. Bola mata merahku memandang takjub ke arah bunga mawar biru yang terdapat di dalam kotak kaca itu. Aku tidak tahu apakah itu bungan mawar asli atau hanya imitasi, seingatku tidak ada bunga mawar berwarna biru yang cantik seperti ini di kotaku.

Jika memang imitasi kenapa Bunga mawar biru itu terasa nyata dan asli di mataku? Kelopaknya terlihat berkilau ditimpa sinar mentari sore. Terlebih lagi, bunga mawar ini mengingatkanku akan masa kecil yang kulupakan saat berada di gallery Guertena lima tahun yang lalu.

"Cantik…" bisikku, terpana.

Sama persis. Ya, bunga mawar dalam kenangan itu sama persis dengan bunga mawar biru yang ada di hadapanku saat ini.

Kenapa bisa begitu? Milik siapa bunga mawar biru ini? Apa milik salah satu anggota klub melukis?

' _Terima kasih telah menolongku…bunga mawar ini sangat berarti…'_

Eh? Ingatan akan orang itu kembali muncul di dalam pikiranku. Tidak biasanya mendadak seperti ini, sosoknya masih tidak terlihat jelas seolah ada bayangan hitam yang menutupi wajahnya. Namun suara baritone miliknya saat itu terngiang di telingaku.

Siapa orang itu sebenarnya?

' _Ib? jadi namamu Ib? aku tidak bisa membiarkan seorang gadis mengahdapi situasi yang berbahaya sendirian. Jadi aku akan menemanimu, ok?'_

Lagi, ingatan yang lain muncul kembali secara bertubi-tubi. Kepalaku mulai berdenyut pusing dan peluh dingin mengalir melalui pelipisku, tapi aku tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan untuk mengingat hal yang sudah kulupakan. Aku ingin mengingatnya, mengingat orang itu.

Tapi…siapa yang harus kuingat?

' _Aku akan menukarkan mawarku padamu, Ma…r..y…'_

Ma…ry? Mary? Saat mengingat nama itu kenapa ada rasa takut sekaligus sedih di dadaku? Apakah nama orang itu adalah Mary? Ti-tidak kurasa bukan orang itu yang aku maksud. Tapi aku juga harus mengingat nama Mary itu sendiri. Sebab dia hanya menginginkan seorang teman.

Tunggu, kenapa aku berpikir seperti itu? Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa itu Mary…

Sekelebat bayangan seorang laki-laki berambut ungu berantakan menepuk kepalaku pelan sembari tersenyum lembut. Sang pemilik bunga mawar berwarna biru dan juga pemilik dari permen lemon yang selalu kusimpan rapat di dalam toples kaca.

Aku menyentuh kotak kaca berisi mawar biru yang mirip dengan mawar yang ada di dalam ingatanku. Mawar biru miliknya, yang sangat berharga setara dengan nyawanya sendiri. Dia menukar mawar biru tersebut karena mawar milikku di ambil oleh Mary.

Karena kecerobohanku, dia rela menukar mawar biru tersebut. Menukar nyawanya untuk diserahkan kepada Mary. Kau menghilang karena aku.

' _Tidak apa-apa Ib, jangan menyalahakan dirimu sendiri…kita berdua pasti bisa keluar dari tempat ini…jadi jangan menangis…'_

Kenapa kau mau melakukan itu untuk gadis kecil ceroboh sepertiku? Kenapa aku tidak mengingatmu?

Siapa…namamu?

Pandanganku berkunang-kunang. lututku seketika terasa lemas, dan aku jatuh terduduk di atas lantai kayu yang keras.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat sekali."

Suara baritone yang terasa familiar tiba-tiba terdengar. Namun kali ini suara itu nyata. Ada seorang laki-laki berambut panjang berwarna ungu yang datang menghampiriku di dalam ruang klub melukis ini dan menahan punggungku agar tidak jatuh. Wajahnya tidak terlalu jelas, tapi aku bisa merasakan kehangatan telapak tangannya yang menyentuh dahiku. Kehangatan yang sama dengan sosok orang penting yang sudah kulupakan.

"Astaga suhu tubuhmu panas, kau akan kuantar ke ruang kesehatan sekarang juga!"

Setelah dia berkata seperti itu tubuhku terasa melayang. Dia menggendong tubuh lemahku keluar dari ruang klub.

Ah, sekarang aku ingat.

Laki-laki berambut biru bagaikan bunga mawar itu…

Sikapmu yang selalu khawatir terhadapku tidak juga berubah. Tapi memang begitulah dirimu yang apa adanya. Kau selalu menolongku dan mengkhawatirkanku. Walaupun kita tidak pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya, tapi kau berusaha menenangkan diriku dari rasa takut dan mimpi buruk yang pernah kualami. Kau laki-laki aneh yang terkadang bertingkah kekanakan namun di sisi lain juga hangat dan sangat baik seperti seorang ayah.

Tanpa sadar butiran air mata keluar dari pelupuk mataku. Kenapa baru sekarang setelah sekian lama aku baru mengingatmu? Kenapa aku bisa melupakan orang sebaik dirimu? Apakah ini sebuah kutukan untukku? Ya, aku rasa ini sebuah kutukan agar aku tidak melupakanmu lagi.

Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku…maafkan aku…maafkan aku…maafkan aku…maafkan aku…

Maafkan aku karena sudah melupakanmu selama ini…

"Jangan menangis, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di ruang kesehatan."

Maafkan aku…

Garry…

Aku telah melupakanmu…

Apa kau membenciku?

 **Forget**

 **.**

 **Me**

 **.**

 **Not**

"Ib sayang, kau akan pergi ke Gallery Guertena lagi hari ini?"

"Iya ibu. Maaf aku tidak bisa ikut sarapan bersama."

"Tidak apa-apa. bawalah Sandwich ini untuk bekal. Oh iya, sejak Gallery Guertena di buka kembali sepertinya kau jadi sering ke sana. Bahkan setiap hari. apa kau sangat tertarik dengan karya Guertena?"

"…Iya. Ada satu lukisan yang sangat indah di gallery itu. Aku hanya tidak ingin melupakannya lagi…"

"Maksudnya?"

"Eh? Err….model yang ada di lukisan itu membuatku teringat akan seseorang yang sangat berarti bagiku…"

"Ah, laki-laki berambut ungu yang pernah kau kenalkan ke ibu itu ya?

Fufufu, ibu tahu kalian ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama sebagai pasangan kekasih, tapi jangan pulang terlalu malam ya?"

"I-ibu, dia bukan kekasihku lho…"

"Baiklah, kalau dia bukan kekasihmu kenapa dia jadi laki-laki pertama yang kau kenalkan pada ibu dan juga laki-laki pertama yang dekat denganmu selama ini? Apalagi namanya kalau bukan kekasih?"

"I-ibu! Sudahlah, aku berangkat dulu. Dadah…"

"Daah, hati-hati di jalan!"

 **Blam!**

"Aih, aih, Ib ini tidak mau jujur pada ibunya sendiri. Padahal tidak apa-apa kalau dia memang berpacaran dengan anak itu. Fufu…"

"Selamat pagi sayang. Lho, dimana Ib?"

"Selamat pagi. Dia sudah pergi berkencan bersama kekasihnya ke gallery Guertena."

"E-eh? Siapa? Kenapa ayah belum tahu soal ini?! ibu juga kenapa tidak memberitahu ayah?!"

"Kalau ibu memberitahu ayah nanti ayah malah akan mengganggu kencan mereka."

"Tapi bu, astaga…anak perempuan kesayanganku dengan seorang laki-laki yang belum kukenal? Yang benar saja?!"

"Yang penting ibu sudah mengenalnya. Dia senior Ib di SMA. Anaknya baik kok, tampan pula. Nanti Ib juga akan mengenalkannya ke ayah. Jadi ayah jangan khawatir, ok?"

"Hiks, putriku…"

"Oh, ya ampun. Ayah mulai lagi deh…"

 **Forget**

 **.**

 **Me**

 **.**

 **Not**

 **Ib POV**

Model yang terdapat pada lukisan berjudul 'The Forgotten Portrait' itu terlihat sama seperti laki-laki berambut ungu yang kukenal lima tahun yang lalu. Wajah dan pakaian yang sama, dengan latar bunga mawar biru penuh dengan tangkai berduri yang mengelilinginya. Matanya menutup rapat seolah menggambarkan dia tengah terlelap dalam tidur yang panjang. Terlihat indah namun di sisi lain juga menyayat hati.

Dia adalah Garry…

Aku sudah mengingat semuanya. Mengingat hari dimana aku terjebak di dunia Guertena, entah kenapa aku bisa berada di sana dengan karya seni Guertena yang bisa bergerak seolah memiliki nyawa. Pengalaman ajaib yang menakutkan, menyenangkan sekaligus menyedihkan.

Aku juga sudah mengingat Mary, gadis kecil berambut kuning bergaun hijau yang ternyata adalah salah satu lukisan karya Guertena. Mary yang menginginkan kebebasan dan seorang teman untuk mengusir kebosanannya di dunia ilusi tersebut. Aku bersimpati terhadapnya, tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat lebih karena dia hampir mengancam keselamatan nyawaku dan juga Garry.

Raut wajahku berubah menjadi sedih. Aku berusaha untuk menahan air mata selama di perjalan menuju gallery Guertena dengan Bus bersama ketua klub melukis di sekolahku.

Selalu begitu tiap kali aku akan pergi ke sana untuk menemui Garry yang terjebak selamanya di dunia ilusi Guertena. Bisa kau bayangkan, aku sudah melupakanmu selama lima tahun. Sudah berapa banyak penderitaan yang kau alami selama itu hingga saat ini?

Kali ini aku tidak bisa menahannya. Air mataku mengalir membasahi pipi.

Aku tidak bisa membendung air mataku walaupun ingin. Sebab ini semua adalah kesalahanku. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa hidup tenang setelah pengorbanan yang diberikan oleh laki-laki berambut ungu itu padaku.

Setelah mengingat semua kenangan bersamanya, dadaku terasa pedih. Rasa pedih karena kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga di dalam hidupku. Yang paling menyedihkan dari semua ini adalah bukan hanya aku yang merasakan kesedihan itu. Tapi juga orang-orang yang mengenal Garry selain diriku.

Aku tidak akan pernah menyangka bahwa ketua klub melukis di sekolahku, sekaligus orang yang sudah menolongku saat aku akan pingsan di ruang klub melukis hari itu adalah adik laki-laki Garry. Dia juga yang menyimpan bunga mawar biru tersebut di dalam kotak kaca. Mawar biru itu dia buat untuk mengenang Garry.

Aku sempat menyangka kalau dia adalah Garry karena wajah kalian begitu mirip bagaikan pinang yang dibelah dua. Aku juga sudah menceritakan tentang hilangnya dirimu di hari itu karena kesalahanku kepada adikmu. Aku tidak peduli jika dia percaya atau tidak, sebab dia harus tahu siapa yang sudah 'membunuh' kakak laki-lakinya tersebut. Aku mengira dia akan memakiku atau mengataiku gadis idiot penuh mimpi, tapi sebaliknya dia percaya pada ceritaku begitu saja.

Dunia ini begitu sempit bukan? Ternyata aku memang tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari Garry, walaupun aku sempat melupakanmu.

Aku ini bodoh sekali ya Garry? Kau pasti sangat kecewa karena aku telah melupakan semua kenangan tentangmu di hari itu. Kau berhak menyalahkanku, kau berhak mengutukku, kau berhak membenciku. Sebab ini semua kesalahanku yang telah membuatmu menderita selama ini.

Maafkan aku Garry…maafkan aku…maafkan aku…

Aku pantas mendapatkan hukuman atas rasa bersalah ini.

"Jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu Ib…"

Wajah yang mirip dengan Garry itu menatap wajahku dengan sungguh-sungguh lalu tersenyum lembut. Aku tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa seolah kehilangan kata-kata. Jauh di lubuk hatiku masih ada rasa bersalah yang menyakitkan itu. Aku tidak yakin bisa membuang perasaan tersebut karena ada kau di dalamnya.

"Mungkin aku terdengar ikut campur dalam urusanmu. Tapi aku yakin kakakku tidak ingin kau hidup menanggung kesedihan seperti ini. Dia pasti ingin melihatmu tersenyum tulus, sebab dia sudah berusaha untuk menyelamatkanmu agar bisa terus hidup."

Bolehkan aku berharap begitu? Aku tidak ingin berbesar hati, namun aku mengucapkan satu kata berarti sembari menarik senyuman tulus di bibirku kepada salah satu keluarga yang kau miliki di dunia ini

"Terima kasih…" dia membalas senyumanku lalu perlahan mengganggam tangan kananku dengan erat. Seolah menyalurkan kehangatan agar air mataku dapat berhenti.

Garry…

Aku tidak akan melupakanmu. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan seluruh pengorbanan yang kau lakukan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan ingatan tentangmu lagi. Semua hal tentangmu akan terus tersimpan di dalam kotak harta yang ada di dalam hatiku. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu lagi, di lain tempat, di lain waktu.

Benar, walaupun waktu terus berputar dan siklus kehidupan berganti, aku akan terus mengingatmu, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi. Karena kau begitu berharga bagiku.

 _Sayonara_ , Garry…

 **.**

 **Forget**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Not**

 **.**

 **Garry POV**

 **In Guertena World…**

Hei,

Kau tahu tidak Ib?

Aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu atas tragedi ini. Tidak pernah sedetik pun aku berpikir seperti itu padamu. Ini semua adalah pilihan hidup yang sudah kuputuskan sendiri. Mana mungkin aku akan membiarkan seorang gadis kecil manis dengan masa depan cerah sepertimu kehilangan jiwa di dunia ilusi ini.

Hahaha, terdengar seperti bualan ya? Tentu saja kau berpikir begitu, kita baru pertama kali bertemu namun aku sudah sok akrab padamu. Tapi aku berkata yang sebenarnya.

Aku tidak akan membiarkan dirimu terjebak walaupun nyawaku yang harus jadi taruhannya. Kau sudah banyak membantuku, bahkan sejak awal pertemuan kita yang dihubungkan oleh kelopak mawar berwarna biru itu. Petualangan yang kita lalui berdua di dunia yang menakutkan itu memang sempat membuatku kesal dan mengeluh seperti anak kecil, tapi aku bisa bertahan karena melihat sosok kecilmu yang kuat menghadapi cobaan ini.

Kau tidak menangis, tidak banyak mengeluarkan suara, tidak merepotkan seperti anak kecil kebanyakan. Aku mengagumimu.

Namun saat aku mengetahui bahwa dirimu nampak tegar di luar ternyata rapuh bagaikan kaca, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu sendirian menanggung ketakutan itu. Walaupun sedikit kikuk dan pendiam, tapi aku bisa merasakan kehangatan hatimu.

Pada saat itu aku memberimu permen lemon kesukaanku agar pikiran dan hatimu bisa menjadi tenang, memang tidak terlalu banyak membantu tapi saat kau menerimanya kau tersenyum lembut dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepadaku.

Kupikir kau gadis kecil yang tidak bisa tersenyum pada orang asing sepertiku. Ternyata dugaanku salah besar, senyuman itu membuatku semakin ingin melindungi dirimu.

Aku bertekad dalam hati untuk menjagamu selama berada di dunia itu, maupun di dunia nyata nanti.

Karena itu saat tahu mawar merah milikmu di ambil oleh Mary aku tidak bisa berdiam diri seperti orang bodoh. Tanpa pikir panjang aku rela menukar mawar biru milikku agar mawar merahmu tetap hidup di tanganmu. Tapi aku tidak melihat senyuman di wajahmu saat aku melakukan penukaran itu. Justru kau memasang wajah sedih dan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Jauh di dalam hati aku merasa kecewa pada diriku sendiri. Bukan rasa bersalah dan sedihmu yang kuinginkan, tapi aku malah membuatmu menjadi seperti itu.

Aku tidak ingin kau bersedih hanya karena pengorbanan ini.

Jangan menangis Ib, jangan bersedih hanya karena aku menghilang dari dunia nyata yang fana.

Sebab aku yakin, suatu hari nanti kita akan bertemu lagi. Di tempat yang lain, di waktu lain, dimana aku bisa melihat wajah bahagiamu, dimana aku bisa melihat senyumanmu yang tulus. Tempat dimana kita dapat berbincang santai sambil memakan macaron berwarna-warni yang manis.

Itu adalah janji kita bukan?

Tapi hanya satu hal yang kuminta darimu. Jangan pernah lupakan aku.

Sebab bila kau melupakanku aku benar-benar akan mati. Bukan wujud fisikku, melainkan hatiku yang akan mati.

Karena itu jangan lupakan aku…

Terima kasih karena kau telah mengingatku kembali. Aku sangat bahagia karena bisa mengenalmu…

 _Sayonara_ , Ib…

.

.

.

.

 **-End**

* * *

 **A/N:** Cerita ini terinspirasi dari game Ib dengan ending 'The Forgotten Portrait'. Tuh ending kampret abis tragedinya, karena itu saya ingin membuat cerita dimana Ib mengingat kembali tentang Garry setelah lima tahun berlalu (Kelamaan ya? hehe). Selain itu saya sengaja menampilkan OC, yaitu adik Garry yang mirip dengan Garry. Entah kenapa pengen aja, munculin dia. Kalau di kasih nama mungkin namanya bakal jadi Larry (Bukan, bukan Larry si lobster).

Yosh, akhir kata. Terima kasih bagi readers dan viewers yang sudah mau baca cerita ini.

 **Buh bye!  
**

 **Chitos-Bluebear (ow0)/**


End file.
